Dragneel and Heartfilia
by Ayano the Daydreamer
Summary: This story is mostly about one of my favorite ships...Natsu and Lucy. Join them as they venture into darkness, romance, and a new special someone.
1. Natsu Dragneel

Its been a year since I saw her.

A year since I saw her smile.

A year since I felt her soft, golden blonde hair.

Today I get that all back.

I walked to the small, river-side house one step at a time. I walked up the steps, my hair still in my face. I took a breathe, before knocking casually on the door. While waiting for a response, I pulled a small object out of my pocket. It was my wedding ring. I stared at it for a few seconds before hearing the door handle jiggle. I quickly pushed the ring back into my pocket and waited for the door to open. At that moment, I felt my heart beat out of my chest..As I saw her.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Tears flowing down her soft, pale cheeks. She swung the door open and ran into my arms. Tears streaming down her face like a faucet. I wrapped my arms around her and sqeezed her tight against my chest. She looked up at me and smiled with teary eyes. Even when crying she is still so beautiful. I cupped a hand over her soft cheek and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Yet instead of her forehead, it was her soft pink lips. She was so gentle and sweet, so calm and happy. She was just like I remembered her. She pulled away and stared at me with big, wide eyes.

"Welcome back Natsu". She said trembling a little. "I missed you".

I looked behind her and saw a little head pop out from behind the couch. I smiled. "Hey Son, how have you been"? He smiled and climbed over the couch in excitement. He ran to the door pushing Lucy out of the way, and jumped onto my chest. I felt a small pinch as he dug his nails into my sides.

"Hi Daddy! How have you been! I've been great! Its so awesome your back! Ive missed you so much!" I was shocked to see how excited he was. His entire face was filled with glee. "Ok Nashi, Let daddy go" Chuckled Lucy. It took us a while but I finally relized something. Lucy, she looked different. Her hair was a lot shorter, she must of cut it while I was gone. And her tummy had a little lump on it. "Hey Lucy?" She looked at me with a curious face. "Um...Whats with the belly?" I asked curiously.

Her face imedietly turned red and she took two steps back. "U-um..." She studdered a little. "N-Nashi, um..go into the kitchen sweety and make yourself a sandwich". Nashi looked at me for a minute before walking into the house. Lucy looked back at me with a serious face. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. As she pulled me threw the narrow hallway, and up the stairs, she had this worried look on her face. Like she about to tell me something terrible. We got to the top of the stairs before suddenly stopping. She looked behind me to make sure that Nashi wasn't being nosy and following us before continuing to pull me by the wrist.

She finaly let go when we reached her bedroom. The same redwood door I remember from when I left. She jiggled the doorknob frantically. And pushed the door open. After giving me a stern look, she, once again, grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside.

Once I was in, she ran behind me and closed the door. I turned around to face her as she closed and locked the door. She looked at me very concered. Her once stern look vanished into thin air.

"Ok Lucy, whats going on?" I asked very concerned "You froze when I asked you, you almost dislocate my wrist pulling me up here, you look like you haven't slept in days." She put her head down in either shame, or sadness. "Whats going on?" She looked up imedietly after my statement. "Well...N-Natsu I..I...I just.." She struggled with her words for a bit before completely breaking down. She started crying on the floor. Holding her face and covering her beautiful brown eyes. I knelt down to try and comfort her. Hoping that I could find a way to help her. "Lucy, you don't need to be scared, just...Tell me whats wrong?" She stood up, stiff as a board with a stern look on her face, meaning she was serious. "Natsu" she said in a deeper, more seirous tone. "I'm Pregnant".

My whole world froze. My body went limp and lifeless. I felt numb in every nerve, every cell, every organ. I was in extreme shock. I fell onto my knees with a loud thud. My hands still limp at my sides. My eyes widened. "You're...y-you're what?" I struggled to say, still with my mouth agape. She ran to me in panic. Her soft hand lifting up one of my arms and putting it around her shoulder. "Natsu..im so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said softly. She slowly stood up with my arm still around her shoulder. I looked at her with a genuinely excited smile. " What? do you think I'm mad or somethin? I asked in an annoyed tone."Lucy, I'm so happy I can barely stand!"

Her eyes widened with tears beginning to form. her soft, creamy hands were trembling and shaking rapidly. Her head fell, and she started to tear up more and more. I cupped a hand around her pale little cheek and tilted her head upward towards my jawline. Her eyes were filled with tears and hope. Just like they always are. I trailed my fingers from her cheek to her chin, gently pinching the tip. I pulled her in closer. Her hands pressing up against my chest. I pulled her in closer up to the point to where our noses grazed. Right before our lips connected, she pushed her hand into my chest, suggesting hesitation. "Natsu" she said with a moan. I backed up about a inch away from her face. I knew Lucy enough to know when she's had enough. I was just about ready to get up and leave the room when her soft hands wrapped around the back of my neck. Pulling me in closer. She buried her fingers in my hair and stared dead into my eyes. She leaned in and practically slid her lips onto mine, turning into one passionate kiss.

Her sweet smell feuled my passion. And her sweet, juicy pink lips were delectable. My tounge found hers in meer seconds and the taste of her saliva was incredibly delicious. Her hot breath swarmed onto my face, which continued to feul my red hot adrenaline. I leadend forward, pushing her back onto the soft carpet. To prevent fall on top of her, I pushed my hands into either side of the carpet. I was practically hovering above her.

She lifted her hand up to my face and ran her fingers along my cheek down to my chin. She thrusted forward and slamed her lips back onto mine. Letting out a little moan. Without breaking away, I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently lifted her up into the air. I held her in my arms, and turned her slowly so that her legs were resting on my forearm. I held her (Bridal stlye) and walked to her bed. I slowly placed her down onto her bed, her soft, creamy skin rested onto the soft sheets. We broke away, her hand still running up and down my cheek. I grinned evily and slowly crawled onto her small, frail body. I put my hands on either sides of her face. Trapping her in a shell of lust. She smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me into another sweet, firey kiss.

We broke away with a heavy breathe. She was still holding my neck with a tight grip. She carfully layed her head down onto the soft pillows, a slight moan escaped her lips. "Ready?'' I asked in a lustfull way. She nodded her head in agreement, loosening her grip and droping her hands onto the sheets. I leaned forward, capturing her lips with one shot. She let out a soft moan as I lowered down her body, showering her with soft kisses. I gently nibbled at her neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh. She moaned and whined in pleasure as I bit at her lower neck and shoulder. Her face was a deep shade of pink and red which made her look so much more beautiful. "Lucy, your so beautiful..." I moaned as I made my way down her body. I kissed and bit at her flesh, sinking my insisors into her delicious creamy skin. "Oops" I said in a deeper tone. "I left a mark." I giggled a little which embarrassed me a bit. But she didn't seem to mind. I dipped down to capture her lips in mine, the sweet taste of her lips was delectable, the spark of electricity between us set my heart ablaze. I want her, every single part.

I stared at the newly made balck and purple mark on her neck. It had to little holes where I bit her.

"Oops...hehe".

She stared at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes. Smiling at me while running her fingers threw my hair. "Natsu, you've been gone for so long..its been so hard around here" she said with a depressed tone. Her smile had vanished. "Why do you say that?" I asked her curiously. "Well" She leaned backwards sitting up against the headboard. "The landlord got fired a few months ago, so of course they hired a new one" she continued. I leaned back and sat down on the end of the bed. Preparing to listen to a VERY long story. "So he comes to the house and starts talking to me about payng rent a DAY late. I tried to smooth things out with him and it seemed to work, until Nashie came out running into his legs and making him fall down the stairs. He got so angry with me he decided to raise my rent by DOUBLE!" After hearing that I fell into a deep sense of shock and anger. I wanted to punch this guy all the way to the sky and burn him alive. He messed with my Lucy and now he'll pay. "Lucy I'm going down there tomorrow to talk to this guy!" I shouted in anger. "He will pay for what he did!" She rested a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a serious face. "Natsu no!" She said with her hand still gripping my shoulder."That's not going to help the situation."

"But Lucy I-"

"NO!"

She started to shout at me. Which was very rare for Lucy to do anymore. She only shouted when there was an emergency or Nashie forgot to lock the door at night. "I don't want you to go down there, all your going to do is start shouting and punching and then we're going to get kicked out of here for sure!" She shouted at me. I was very surpised at this poin't. She had a very serious look on her face and knew that she wasn't kidding around with me. I sighed slowly and put both my hands on her shoulders. "Ok Lucy, I won't" I said in a compromising voice. She smiled at me and leaned forward quickly, Capturing my lips once again in hers. The sweet smell of flowers filled the air. Like a windy summer breeze blowing onto your face, serenading you with the feeling of relaxation. The feeling of her warm breathe on my face fuelled the raging fire inside me. The spark of electricity between us granted the feeling of power. The sweet, lustful desire was impenetrable. We parted with a heavy breathe. She smiled at me with an embarrassed look. Even embarrassed she look so beautiful. "I'm going to go change alright?" I said with a smile. She smiled at me and nodded her head in agreement. I got off the bed and walked towards the door giving Lucy one last glance before shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the narrow hallway to a door at the far end. The door was painted white with a gold trim, Like the queen would use for statue's and and monuments. I gripped the handle and turned the knob, pushing the door open. The light from the hallway aluminated the small room. The newly exposed dust layers completely covered the wooden floorboards. Reached a hand over to flick on the light, which completely filled the room with light. Walked towards what I think was a window and pulled open the dusty curtains. Some of it got lodged in my nose which made me sneeze a little. I stared out threw the thick, dusty glass. Seeing all the clouds mingling with the endless blue sky. I let out a sigh before walking towards the small wooden bed and flopping down onto the matress, resting my head on the sheets. I let out another heavy sigh before shutting my eyes.

I awoke to a gentle tapping on my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lucy standing on the side of the bed leaning over me. She said that I was taking a long time and decided to come and check on me. Even in my sleepy daze, I understood her perfectly. I nodded and slowly began to rose from the bed. My head still drooping downwards in exhaustion. I was about to walk out of the room when I remembered why I came here. I slowly walked to the dusty closet and opened the creeky sliding doors. Finding an outfit suitable for me at this time, I quickly undressed and changed into it. Satisfied, I walked back down the narrow hallway. Lucy quickly trailed behind me, catching up quickly. We both walked downstairs to find Nashi sitting on the floor playing with his toys. I looked at Lucy, who was smiling at me with big, beautiful brown eyes. "Natsu, go play with your son" she said gently nudging me forward towards him. I smiled and walked towards the small eight-year old with open arms. "Come on kid!" I shouted cheerfully. Holding out my arms with a big smile on my face. "Show your daddy what you got!". He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and ran into my arms. His eyes full of tears. I looked at my son still with a smile on my face. His big brown eyes brightened my life. His smile warmed my already firey heart. After all I've been threw, he was one of the only things that has made me smile all year long. I never wanted it to end.


	2. Lucy Heartfillia

I spent the next half hour watching my boys play. It warmed my heart to see Nashi so happy. I knew he was going to bounce off the walls when he found out his dad came home. They played and played and played. I was starting to wonder if they were even getting tired. But no matter how much I wondered when, I never wanted it to end. Seeing them both so happy and full of joy made me soul, just a little brighter. Natsu sure was something. He was always so playful and happy, cheerful and energetic. I loved the fact that Nashi had inherited his wonders. I smiled while bending down to sit on the carpeted steps. I continued to watch them play and wrestle. Natsu had him in a head lock (Like usual), and Nashi was banging his fists on his arm trying to escape. He was strong, but not as strong as his father. He was only six after all. I sighed and stood up from the comfortable steps and rested a hand on the oak wooden railing. "Ok boys, its time to cool it down a little..you need to eat..dinners ready" I shouted over the ear piercing screams and laughing that was coming from the pair. They both poped their heads up, gesturing that they heard my request. Natsu loosened his grip and ran to the kitchen with Nashi trailing behind him. I let out a small giggle at the two stubbling over eachother to get to the food. "He's just like Natsu".

I walked into the kitchen to see them practically inhaling their food. Pieces of peppered corn and smoked fish flew onto the floor and and pearl colored walls, which were now stained with yellow and blue. I walked past the mess, deciding to deal with it later, and grabed my plate from the stove. It was still warm after putting it in the microwave for a few minutes. I walked to the other side of the table and started to cut away at the fish. Poking it gently with my fork. Natsu looked up from his food and stared at me for what felt like minutes. "Hey Luce, whats wrong? You hardly touched your fish." I looked up at him with a blank expression. I didnt really feeling like answering right away, but didn't want to seem rude so I gave the best answer I could. " I'm just not hungry right now" I said with a lowering in my voice. I gave out a small grunt for thinking of such a stupid answer. He tilted his head in confusion. I let out a heavy sigh. I knew Natsu enough to know that he didn't by me not being hungry. He knows I'm stressed and when I'm stressed, I get hungry.


End file.
